


Hey, Freak!

by NoWayToHandleThings



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, I hope, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, Verbal Abuse, the characters are very close to the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWayToHandleThings/pseuds/NoWayToHandleThings
Summary: It wouldn't have happened if Connor hadn't been high that day. If he hadn't dared to try for something he'd previously not known he wanted.





	Hey, Freak!

Evan stood by Jared’s car, waiting for him to be done with his real friends so he could take Evan home. The drive home promised either silence, intermittent small talk, or a bunch of music Jared liked that… apparently made sense in context. Evan wasn’t sure which was worse. Luckily, he had a cast on his arm to fiddle with, so he had something to do to fill the time. He was doing just that, and then he heard a noise that made him jump and look up. Someone had called out, a boy. Zoe’s brother, the one Jared joked about... Connor, his name was. He obviously knew about Evan’s thing for Zoe and was going to kill him. Evan braced for impact as Connor walked over, and was honestly surprised when he didn’t feel anything.

“Hey! Freak! I mean, Hans- uh, Evan. What’s up?” Connor smelled weird, though Evan wasn’t going to bring it up anytime soon. His nose had crinkled instinctively when Connor approached, but he’d managed to hide it in a feigned sneeze.

“Oh, um, hi.” Evan was unsure as to how to respond. He knew Connor wasn’t the type to beat around the bush, so he couldn’t know about the Zoe thing, and there was no other reason for Connor to talk to him. Not only was talking to Evan painful and awkward in general, but he never said anything interesting. It was always interesting in his head, but somehow it came out all weird and boring and nobody was interested in the stuff Evan was interested in so it didn’t matter anyway and Jared was right and oh god Connor was speaking.

“Are you waiting for your ride? It’s that Kleinman kid, right? He’s a fucking ass.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m waiting for Jared to pick me up, not the other thing, though he does sometimes seem like a… the other thing but it’s just from having to put up with me for too long, or it’s just a joke, I mean I’m not disagr- “

“Hey, shut up,” Connor said. After a near-eternal pause, he added, “You’re pretty. I’m pretty. Wanna be pretty?” He then looked at Evan with a strange intensity. He somehow simultaneously seemed like he was both staring straight into Evan’s soul and like he was off in another world. The latter part, considering the smell, was probably true. He looked expectant, as if he’d asked a question that made sense.

“What does that mean?” Evan asked.

Instead of answering, Connor grabbed Evan’s face and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Evan was a pessimist, but even he had thought his first kiss would go better than this. The ashy taste, the awful smell, the fact that Connor was clearly aiming for his own pleasure rather than a mutual gain, and on top of that Evan had no clue what he was doing. Connor pulled away after a few seconds of uncomfortable face-mashing and whispered, “See now?” 

“Yes?” Evan replied, still reeling from the fact that Connor - that anybody - saw something in him worth kissing, even if it was an incredibly high Connor and the kiss was sub-optimal. Once he got his thoughts in order, he actually did realise what Connor meant. 

Connor wanted to be with him. 

 

Like in a relationship.

 

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not very good and definitely not as long as I want but there you go. Thank you for reading it! This will (if I can find motivation) go on for a few chapters, I do have a plot planned out. I just need to sit down and write it. Thanks to Copper_Viper for helping with story ideas and telling me to post this first chapter.


End file.
